Dreamcatcher
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Et puis il y avait les ciels d'obsidienne, comme celui là. Le ciel dans lesquels elle se perdait, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à y voir, et tout à imaginer. S'il ne lui rendait pas le sommeil, elle pouvait y attraper ses rêves. Parce que c'était une chose pour laquelle elle ne serait jamais faible. Rêver." Ficlet, Label SPPS. (Journée à thème rpz)


Hello ! Je poste ma participation à la deuxième journée à thème de la SPPS (en retard, like Bymehaaaaa) Donc une heure, un thème, un texte.

Le thème était "Ciel". J'aurais voulu que le RoYu soit plus explicite, mais j'ai fini par embrayer sur un Yukino centric. M'enfin.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima (sinon ça ferait longtemps que le RoYu serait canon, et Kagura mor- AHEM)**

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

_**Dreamcatcher**_

Le ciel était d'encre. Pas une étoile ne scintillait. Seule la lune éclatait les rideaux nuageux pour étendre sa pâle clarté sur la ville endormie.

Yukino ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors elle s'était levée, ses pieds tressaillant légèrement au contact du carrelage glacé. Ses doigts firent doucement coulisser la vitre de la fenêtre aux volet ouverts. La blanche ne les fermait jamais. Elle aimait la clarté délivrée par les étoiles.

Mais ce soir là, lorsque la constellationniste leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste, elle n'en vit aucune. Elles semblaient semblait tapies dans l'ombre. Comme si on l'avait recouvert d'un voile opaque, l'empêchant de voir ces constellations qu'elle chérissait tant. Les cieux ténébreux étouffaient toutes les galaxies lointaines qu'elle se perdaient parfois à imaginer, avec leurs sphères éclatantes de lumière, et leurs nébuleuses scintillantes.

Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Yukino aimait chaque nuance du ciel. Chacune d'elles avait sa signification à ses yeux, chacune lui rappelait un souvenir différent. Elle chassa rapidement le rouge qui fleurissait sur ses joues d'opaline lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que cette teinte du ciel lui évoquait.

Il y avait les ciels bleus. Simplement bleus. D'un azur si éclatant qu'il semblait chasser toute trace de nuages. Comme un sourire qui chassait les soucis.

Lorsqu'elle restait allongée des heures sous l'ombre d'un pommier, avec Sorano, Yukino cherchait les nuages. Têtue, elle examinait chaque recoin céleste de son regard chocolat. Sorano riait.

Elle lui disait de laisser les nuages là où ils étaient. De ne pas chercher les soucis. De juste laisser le ciel être bleu, parce qu'il devait l'être, que c'était comme ça.

Il y avait les ciels roses. Là où l'horizon céleste s'enflammait avant de mourir dans les bras des montagnes, laissant les nuages violacés expirer son dernier souffle. Comme si le soleil mourrait pour mieux renaître le lendemain.

Roses comme leurs joues, roses comme leurs rêves d'enfants brisés par les flammes des partisans de Zeref. Roses comme un soleil qui n'était jamais revenu.

Il y avait les ciels gris. Là où les nuages pleuraient. Ceux qu'elle regardait distraitement par les vitres de la salle commune de Sabertooth, tandis que les larmes célestes roulaient sur leur verre lisse.

Gris comme une journée qui ne servirait à rien. Une journée passée à s'occuper pour tenter de chasser l'ennui. Une journée où on décidait de ranger son appartement, son placard, sa bibliothèque. N'importe quelle occupation dérisoire convenait. Dérisoire comme ce tonnerre qui éclatait en sanglots célestes que personne n'écoutait. Qu'elle, en tout cas, n'écoutait pas.

Il y avait aussi les ciels nuageux. Comme un après midi d'automne, où le soleil morcelait de lumière les boucles douces de vapeur blanches. Les nuages qui s'échouent comme de gigantesques vague d'écume céleste.

Ces ciels dans lequel elle imaginait aux nuages des formes toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Un cheval par ici, un visage par là. Alors que ce n'étaient rien de plus que de simples volutes blanches qui dansent sur l'océan céleste.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle rêvait.

Et puis il y avait les ciels d'obsidienne, comme celui là. Le ciel dans lesquels elle se perdait, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à y voir, et tout à imaginer. S'il ne lui rendait pas le sommeil, elle pouvait y attraper ses rêves. Parce que c'était une chose pour laquelle elle ne serait jamais faible. Rêver.

Yukino aimait rêver. Elle aimait ce monde onirique et si étrange qui la happait entre ses bras quand bon lui semblait. Ces bras éphémères parfois doux comme un drap de soie, parfois tranchants comme une lame effilée.

Sorano lui avait un jour dit une chose qui l'avait laissée perplexe.

"_Lorsque tu ne peux pas dormir, c'est parce que tu es éveillée dans les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre_." lui avait-elle lancé, ses yeux d'améthyste brillants de tendresse.

Aujourd'hui encore, la constellationniste ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était une belle manière de voir les choses. C'était joli. Poétique. Cette phrase l'avait fait rêver. Si seulement elle avait pu voir le monde avec les mêmes yeux que sa soeur...

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. C'était imaginaire, aussi. Mais n'étais-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, rêver ?

Non, ce soir où Yukino ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle ne songea pas une seconde qu'un certain dragon slayer dormait comme un loir. Qu'une étoile faisait miroiter ses rayons d'argent dans ses songes si sombres. Qu'elle était parvenue à capturer un papillon aux ailes d'obsidienne dans ses filets d'argent.

* * *

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu !

Coucou à mes apprenties. Et spécial dédicace à Melody05 qui m'a soutenue lors de mes séquences "Too many feels" de Kuroshitsuji.

_**Aeliheat974, pape autoproclamé et incontesté du RoYu.**_


End file.
